


冷战组Ver

by Seres_Antares



Series: 似是故人来·小段子合辑 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seres_Antares/pseuds/Seres_Antares
Summary: 如果阿尔在苏联解体后去了俄罗斯？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 冷战组逃不过的解体虐梗。  
> 伊万刚刚消失还没重生时期阿尔的反应。

1991年12月25日，冬天。圣诞节。  
Alfred看着窗外的大雪，屋内的电视转播着克里姆林宫的交接，腥红的镰刀锤旗缓缓落下，换上的是更为简约的白蓝红。  
俄罗斯不愧是浪漫的民族，就连他的葬礼也在一个如此浪漫的节日里。  
其实Alfred还是微微松了一口气的。长达半个世纪的对峙就这样画上了句点，相隔一个太平洋的两个国家又恢复了相对的和平，这是件好事。  
不过说实在的，Alfred挠挠头，他其实……挺不习惯的。本来有一个人天天找你麻烦，你烦还来不及，结果有一天这个人突然消失了，你却会感到失落，感到无所适从的。  
没有和上司打招呼，Alfred偷偷溜去了俄罗斯。  
我只是要去亲自嘲笑他一番，他对自己这么说。  
西伯利亚的冬天意料之中的冷，Alfred一个人慢步走在墓园里，毕竟是国家的代表，Ivan的墓碑很好找，是镰刀锤旗的模样。  
Alfred本来想说你这死熊跟本Hero斗了这么多年结果把自己给斗死了，怎么样本Hero厉害吧啊哈哈因为我是世界第一的Hero嘛佩服我吧！  
可他嘴唇颤抖着，一句话都说不出来。  
这该死的天气太冷了，冻得本Hero连话都说不出了。

Alfred走的时候，Ivan的墓上多了一条缠得歪歪斜斜的破旧的灰白围巾。  
“до свидания.（再见）”


End file.
